


Padfoot in the Park

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Instincts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marauders' Era, Master/Pet, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Summer, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and Lily Evans are staying at the Potters, they decide to go to the local park. Sirius goes as Padfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot in the Park

The four Marauders, plus Lily, were staying at the Potters for a few days in the summer between sixth and seventh year. One day they decided to go explore the muggle town nearby. 

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and trotted along beside Remus as they walked through the park, his tongue lolling to the side, a doggish grin on his face.

It was a warm day and the park was filled with people, parents with children, kids on bikes, teenagers playing football. One kid kicked a ball hard, sending it soaring over their heads, and before the group had time to react Padfoot’s instincts had taken over and he was raking after it, barking for joy.

“No, hey, dog, no!” The kid cried as Sirius reached the ball.

“Padfoot!” Remus called. Sirius stopped running abruptly, tripping over his own legs and falling on top of the ball. He shook himself off and looked up at Remus hopefully. Remus rolled his eyes and points to his side, “heel.”

Padfoot’s ears droop and he lets out a whine, but comes back to his friends sides. “Woah, hey thanks man,” the kid said, picking up his ball, “it’s not so fun to play with covered in dog slobber.”

“You’re welcome,” Remus said and petted Padfoot on the head, “don’t worry Pads, we’ll get you a ball for Christmas.” Sirius barked happily and jumped up to lick his face, their friends stood behind them trying to smother their laughter.

“Ew, gross Padfoot!” Remus groaned, wiping the spit from his face and laughing.

“Hey, he’s kinda cool, can I pet him?” The kid with the ball asked, and Remus raised an amused eyebrow at Sirius. Padfoot barked and wagged his tail, happy with the attention.

Remus rolled his eyes, “sure, go ahead. Careful though, he’s a bit hyperactive.”

The kid grinned and scratched behind Padfoot’s ears, the dog followed the boys fingers with his head until he was practically slumped on the floor, tail wagging. “Did you train him yourself?” the boy asked.

This was apparently too much for James who burst into uncontrollable laughter and yelled, “Oi Moony, stop using your dog to flirt, we’re late for dinner.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Sorry about him. It was nice to meet you.” The kid straightened up and nodded, “hey Pads, go get James.”

The dogs ears perked up and he leapt from his blissful state on the floor, clear mischief in his eyes as he barrelled straight at his best friend, jumping on top of him and knocking him over.

“Oi, Padfoot, gerroff!” James complained, wrestling as the dog licked at his face, Peter and Lily standing to the side giggling. “Okay, okay, I give. Jeez Remus, call off your attack dog!”

Remus grinned and winked at the kid who was laughing, then made his way over to his friends, “why would I want to do that?” he asked James.

“Because I’ll make you sleep in the shed if you don’t.”

“Will Sirius be there?” He asked, winking conspiringly at Lily.

“No, he will be in a kennel being put downs if he doesn’t GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. ME. RIGHT. NOW.” Remus pretended to consider for a moment, “Moooooooony!” James whined.

“Padfoot,” Sirius swivelled, his ears flapping with the movement, “heel.” The dog grinned and trotted to Remus’ side, “Good boy.” Sirius wagged his tail. “Are we going then, thought you said we were going to be late?” Remus asked innocently and James scrambled to his feet.

He glared at his friend as he tried to straighten his clothes, but it quickly dissolved into a smile as they headed back to his house.

“Why does he only ever listen to you as Padfoot?” James complained.

“Makes sense, he only ever listens to Remus as Sirius,” Lily pointed out. Padfoot tilted his head at that, she raised an eyebrow and he seemed to concede the point.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the rights to Harry Potter


End file.
